The present invention relates to tools used in party preparation or decoration. In particular a device for removing and installing tacks.
A number of devices have been described for driving tacks, nails and rivets that hold the tack, nail or rivet securely within the device for installation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,067 to F. A. Tupta describes a chuck and driver for holding and driving a tack. This device comprises a handle and a chuck assembly for holding a thumbtack. The chuck assembly comprises an anvil contoured to match the top surface of the thumbtack. The anvil is surrounded by resilient fingers for gripping the thumbtack and the fingers are surrounded by a cylindrical shield having sufficient clearance to allow outward movement of the resilient fingers when receiving the head of a thumbtack. Unfortunately, this device is specific for flat headed thumbtacks and can only drive them into a surface. It does not have the ability to remove the thumbtack once it has been installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,928 to T. A. Smith describes a device for holding a nail to assist in installation. The device comprises a cylindrical bar adapted for hammer impact on one end and a recess on the other end adapted to accept a nail head. A plate slide is mounted on the bar having a finger pull on one end and a forked prong on the other end. The forked prong is adapted to hold a nail within the recess of the cylindrical bar. Unfortunately, this device is specific for nails and can only install them. This device does not have the ability to remove the nail once it has been installed. In addition, this device requires hand positioning for setting a nail. Consequently, injury could result when driving a nail if the driving tool misses its intended target or slips off the cylindrical bar upon impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,193 to F. H. Brunstetter also describes a device for holding a nail to assist in installation. The device comprises a tool-engaging portion having a trailing end that receives the blows of a driving tool such as a hammer and a leading end adapted to accept a nail. A fastener-head receiving member is secured to the leading end of the tool-engaging portion. The fastener-head receiving member comprises a flexible membrane having a self-closing opening for the insertion of a fastener or nail. While this device is not specific for a particular fastener (i.e. nail, tack or rivet) it does not have the ability to remove the fastener once it has been installed. In addition, this device requires hand positioning of the device for setting a fastener. Consequently, injury could result when driving a nail or tack if the driving tool misses its intended target or slips off the trailing end of the tool-engaging portion upon impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,500,253 to F. A. Miller describes a rivet holding and setting tool that comprises a tubular body a rivet-head seat at one end of the body and a plunger cooperating with the rivet-head seat. The rivet-head seat is adapted to receive a marginal portion of the rivet head to secure the rivet in the device. Unfortunately this device is specific for rivets and can only install them. This device does not have the ability to remove the rivet once it has been installed. In addition this device requires hand positioning for setting a rivet. Consequently, injury could result when driving a rivet if the driving tool misses its intended target or slips off the tubular body upon impact.
Therefore, there is a need for a fastener-installing device that is safe and has the ability to remove the fastener once it has been installed. In particular, there is a need for a tack-installing device that allows the user to remove the tack once it has been installed and does not require the impact of a driving tool such as a hammer.
In one embodiment the present invention provides a tack installation and removal device comprising a body having a top and sides extending from the top forming a cup-shaped internal surface; the top having a round aperture extending therethrough; and the cup-shaped internal surface able to be affixed to a rod such that the space between the top and the rod is not less than one-sixteenth inch and not more than three-sixteenth inch; a cap having an upper surface and a depending skirt extending from the surface forming a cavity; the cavity able to accept the body; the upper surface having a keyhole-shaped aperture extending therethrough and generally centered in the upper surface; the cap being affixed to the body such that the larger portion of the keyhole-shaped aperture is aligned with the round aperture in the body and such that the space between the top and the upper surface is not less than about one-sixteenth inch and not more than about one-fourth inch; the larger portion of the keyhole-shaped aperture and the round aperture able to accept the head of a tack and wherein the narrow portion of the keyhole-shaped aperture is smaller than the head of a tack.
In one aspect of this embodiment the cap maybe rotatably affixed to the body such that when rotated the larger portion of the keyhole-shaped aperture can be aligned with the round aperture in the body. The round aperture may further comprise side walls extending parallel to and adjacent to the sides of the top. These side walls may also be tapered.
In another aspect of this embodiment the tack installation and removal device may further comprise a rod and the rod may be adjustable in length.
In yet another embodiment a kit is provided comprising a tack installation and removal device of the present invention, a plurality of tacks and a rod.
In another embodiment of the invention a tack installation and removal device is provided comprising a rod having two ends; a body having a top and sides extending from the top forming a cup-shaped internal surface able to accept the rod; the top having a round aperture extending through the top; and the body affixed to one end of the rod such that the space between the top and the rod is not less than one-sixteenth inch and not more than one-half inch; and a cap having an upper surface and a depending skirt extending from the surface forming a cavity able to accept the rod; the upper surface having a keyhole-shaped aperture extending through and generally centered in the upper surface; the cap affixed to the rod such that the upper surface is not less than about one-sixteenth inch and not more than about one-fourth inch from the rod; wherein the larger portion of the keyhole-shaped aperture and the round aperture are able to accept the head of a tack and wherein the narrow portion of the keyhole-shaped aperture is smaller than the head of tack.
In one aspect of this embodiment the round aperture may further comprise side walls extending parallel to and adjacent to the sides of the top and may be tapered.
In another aspect of this embodiment the rod may be adjustable in length.